Touhou Project : Alice, Dere
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Perjuangan Alice mengutarakan perasaannya tidaklah mudah, melalui banyak rintangan. Tapi akhirnya ia dapat bersama Marisa, walaupun hanya sementara. Diambil dari video berjudul sama. My 1st Songfic. Review?


**Yaaayy~! Flan is here with her new fic~!**

**Flan kali ini gak mau banyak bacot, karena Flan capek setiap kali buat fic, pasti kata sambutannya kepanjangan (?)**

**Hmm~ my first songfic~  
><strong>

**Enjoy, Minna~!**

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project © ZUN**

**Alice → Dere (Song) © IOSYS**

**Alice → Dere (Story) © Flandre 'Bloody' Scarlet**

**Main Characters :**

**Alice Margatroid**

**Shanghai**

**Marisa Kirisame (pasti)**

**Other characters (Figuran) :**

**Reimu Hakurei**

**Eirin Yagokoro**

**Reisen Udongein Inaba**

**Kaguya Houraisan**

**Yuyuko Saigyouji**

**Hong Meiling**

**Sakuya Izayoi**

**Shinki**

**Momiji Inubashiri**

**Fujiwara no Mokou**

**Aya Shameimaru**

**Patchouli Knowledge**

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Humor**

… **Alice → Dere …**

**By : Flandre 'Bloody' Scarlet**

"Aku kenapa ya? Perasaanku ini gak enak banget." Keluh seorang gadis boneka a.k.a Alice Margatroid yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Di hadapannya, bonekanya Shanghai sedang duduk di atas meja—memperhatikan majikannya yang sedang dilanda pusing yang berkepanjangan.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta ya?" keluh Alice lagi yang pandangannya mengarah pada Shanghai yang tetap memperhatikannya—tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

"_**Au tabi, shinzou ga baku baku (baku baku)**_

_**Higoto ni fukurande doki doki (doki doki)**_

_**Kokoro ga, yureteru yo yura yura (yura yura)**_

_**Kaiketsu dekinakute moya moya (moya moya)"**_

"Kurasa kau sebaiknya ke dokter saja, Alice-san," saran Shanghai yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah lelah memperhatikan Alice yang sepertinya tidak mendapatkan ide untuk mengatasi perasaan anehnya itu.

"Dokter? Hm~ kurasa kau benar. Aku akan ke klinik Eirin. Kau ikut 'kan?" Jawab Alice yang langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan ke luar, diikuti oleh Shanghai yang menyusulnya di belakang

Sesampainya di klinik Eirin,

"Hm, Alice Margatroid~ kurasa kau baik-baik saja, hanya saja kau sedikit kelelahan, jadi aku sarankan kau untuk banyak istirahat, dan jangan banyak melakukan kegiatan yang banyak menguras tenagamu ya!" saran Eirin sambil menulis beberapa kalimat di sebuah kertas putih bersih dan memberikannya pada Alice.

"Baiklah, Eirin-san. Kalau begitu, bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" Tanya Alice sambil mengambil kertas yang diberikan Eirin.

"Yah, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Tapi jangan lupa, makan obatmu ya!" saran Eirin lagi yang kini sedang mengambil segelas air.

"Takkan kulupakan." Jawab Alice yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan Eirin.

Sesampainya di rumah,

"Alice-san, saatnya kau makan obat…" panggil Shanghai yang sudah membawakan Alice segelas air beserta satu plastic kecil obat yang diambilnya dari apotik.

"Aku tidak akan mau makan obat itu!" bentak Alice yang kini menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Tapi kau harus makan obat…" ujar Shanghai berusaha membujuk Alice yang memang tidak bersahabat dengan obat itu sebelumnya.

"_**Taikutsu na hibi mo**_

_**Yuuutsu na hitotoki**_

_**Kimochi kirikae**_

_**Doki doki dekirune kitto"**_

"Oh, Tuhan—apakah ini kehidupan versi diriku?" gumam Alice yang tetap menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"_**Watashi wa sono mama toushindai?"**_

Malam harinya,

Alice malam itu diajak Marisa untuk jalan-jalan—hanya mereka berdua, tanpa Shanghai yang mendampingi Alice seperti biasanya.

Malam yang semakin larut membuat keadaan semakin dingin, dan itulah yang dirasakan Alice sekarang— kedinginan. Dan usahanya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya adalah menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil meniupnya pelan—berharap usaha yang dilakukannya berhasil untuk membuatnya hangat.

Marisa yang menyadari hal itu langsung ambil tindakan—tidak mau hanya memperhatikan. Perlahan, ia meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggandengnya dengan senyum yang merekah tanpa merasa bersalah.

Senyum yang merekah? Itu bagi Marisa. Bagaimana dengan Alice? Melihat Marisa menggandeng tangannya, semburat merah langsung terlihat di wajahnya.

"_**Yokogao wo sotto mimamoru yo (ah~n)**_

_**Te wo kazashi sora wo sukashiteta (ah~ah~n)**_

_**Machiawasete kokoro awasete (ah~n)**_

_**Yasashita to yasuragi to nukumori wo motomete"**_

Tapi, semburat merah itu hanya bertahan sebentar di wajahnya—sampai saatnya ia menarik paksa tangannya dari Marisa dan berkata,

"_**Daikirai!"**_

Mendengar Alice berkata seperti itu, Marisa lalu terdiam, dan meninggalkan Alice sendirian di tengah dinginnya malam…

"_**Anata ga koboshita namida (hoi hoi)**_

_**Miageta hoshi ga usurete wa nijimu (yay)**_

_**Toumei datta watashi no (hoi hoi)**_

_**Shiranai kimochi ga fukurandeku (yay)"**_

Lain hari, saat Alice bertarung melawan Reisen, Marisa hanya memperhatikannya dari atas sapu terbangnya yang langsung dihalang oleh Kaguya.

Dan karena didesak, akhirnya mereka bergabung untuk melawan Reisen dan Kaguya…

"_**Kizuna ni musunda yubisaki (hoi hoi)**_

_**Umaku hanasu koto ga dekinai kedo (yay)**_

_**Senaka wo awaseraretara (hoi hoi)**_

_**Donna toki demo kowaku wa naranai yo…"**_

Esok harinya, Shanghai memergoki Alice sedang menyendiri di kamarnya.

Merasa kasihan melihat Alice yang menyendiri itu, Shanghai akhirnya mempunyai ide cemerlang.

Shanghai membuat sebuah panggung boneka sederhana yang berlatar belakang hutan dan karakternya adalah Alice dan Marisa. Sesaat kemudian, Alice keluar kamarnya dan menatap Shanghai dengan tatapan yang tidak senang.

"_**Mainichi ashimoto ga fuwa fuwa (fuwa fuwa)**_

_**Tanoshimi mitsukeru yo waku waku (waku waku)**_

_**Kotoba ni dekinakute moji moji (moji moji)**_

_**Karada wa mutanai wa fura fura (fura fura)"**_

Di lain tempat,

Aya dengan wajah berseri-seri mendatangi Marisa yang (sepertinya) sedang patah hati karena kejadian malam itu. Terlihat Marisa sedang menunduk kearah meja dan menyendiri. Dan Aya-lah yang akan menghibur Marisa. Bagaimanakah caranya? Kita lihat saja di TKP~! *walah, humor nyelip*

"Marisa~! Aku bawa sesuatu yang—"

"Aku mohon jangan ganggu aku, Aya~!" bentak Marisa saat mendengar teriakan Aya tadi.

"Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu, Marisa." jelas Aya. Berusaha membuat Marisa tertarik dengan 'sesuatu' yang dimaksudnya.

"Sesuatu apa?" Tanya Marisa yang kini telah menghadap Aya. Aya hanya tersenyum puas.

"Hah~ aku sudah menebaknya. Kau pasti akan penasaran…" Aya lalu duduk dikursi yang berada di depan Marisa. Marisa menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang cepat katakan, apa 'sesuatu' yang kau maksud itu!" Marisa lalu menggebrak meja, sedangkan Aya hampir terjatuh dari kursinya karena kaget.

"Hmpf, baik…baik… nona Marisa~" gerutu Aya yang langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara Marisa kembali duduk di kursinya. Setelah keadaan kembali seperti semula, barulah Aya membuka mulutnya lagi,

"Nah, jadi begini… aku ingin membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Alice, jadi… aku—"

"Tunggu tunggu. Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Marisa lagi sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Aya balik.

"Masalahku dengan siapa?" Tanya Marisa ulang. Aya ber-'oh' ria.

"Masalahmu dengan Alice." jawab Aya singkat.

"Darimana kau tau hal itu?" Tanya Marisa sambil menatap aneh Aya. Sedangkan Aya mulai merasa tidak enak ditatapin begitu.

"Hey! Aku ini seorang jurnalis terhebat disini, jadi wajar aku tau semua masalah di Gensokyo. Semua masalah! Termasuk masalah selimut kucingnya Chen yang hilang kemarin! (?)" jelas Aya sambil berlagak ala Tukul (?)

"Aa.. Ehem, kembali ke topik…"

"Yah, jadi begini… untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu itu, aku punya saran. Yaitu—" jelas Aya sambil membuka 'sesuatu' miliknya itu. Sebuah gulungan kertas kecil yang besarnya—sama kayak besar kertas HVS lah~!

"Ya?"

"TARAA~!" Sahut Aya sambil menunjukkan isi kertasnya itu. Marisa kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hm~ coba jelaskan isi dari kertasmu itu. " pinta Marisa. Aya kembali duduk.

"Baiklah, disini ada sebuah gambar yang kuambil bersama Momiji kemarin. Kau harus tau, tempat ini indah sekali! Jadi saranku adalah… kau bisa membawa Alice bersama denganmu ketempat ini. Aku jamin, dia pasti akan suka~! Tapi ini masih saran, so (?) bisa kau tolak. Tapi kalau misalnya kau mau menjalankan saranku ini, aku yakin… pasti berhasil!" jelas Aya panjang lebar. Dan sepertinya Marisa mulai mengerti.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya~! Aku ada janji dengan Yukari. Kau boleh ambil kertas itu. Semoga berhasil~!" sahut Aya lagi sambil meninggalkan Marisa sendirian.

"Hmm~ mengajaknya ke tempat ini? Apa dia mau ya?" pikir Marisa memperhitungkan saran yang diberikan Aya.

"_**Chotto tsumannai**_

_**Akogare dake ippai…"**_

Di lain tempat lagi, (?)

"Jadi bagaimana Alice? Apa kau mau belajar memasak bersama kami?" Tanya Sakuya pada Alice.

"Ayolah Alice, ini menyenangkan~" bujuk Momiji.

"Umm~ bagaimana ya?" Alice merasa ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakuya yang merupakan maid di Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"_**Meiro hamacchau no**_

_**Motto suki na koto sagasou"**_

"Jika aku membuat kue, aku berharap kueku manis!" gumam Alice.

"_**Watashi wo marugoto dere ni shite!"**_

Di rumah, Alice selalu penasaran bagaimana perasaan Marisa saat itu. Dia tau, pasti rasanya sangat sakit. Dan setiap dia mengingat Marisa, dia pasti menangis. Tapi, untunglah ada Shinki yang mau menghiburnya jika ia menangis.

"_**Ano ni no deai ima mo mune ni (ah~n)**_

_**Megenai nigenai kujikenai (ah~ah~n)"**_

Karena itu, untuk menenangkan dirinya, ia sengaja menyendiri di hutan ditemani Shanghai. Dan dia tetap memikirkan Marisa. Perasaan apa sebenarnya ini?

"_**Doko made mo anata to futari de (ah~n)**_

_**Tsumasaki de narasu RIZUMU ni hora ne awasete~"**_

Tapi, walaupun ia sering memikirkan Marisa akhir-akhir ini, hanya ada satu kata yang masih merasa nyaman untuk bersemayam di hatinya, yaitu—

"_**Daikirai…"**_

"Sudah mulai sore, ayo kita pulang Shanghai." Ajak Alice pada Shanghai yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa hari sudah mulai sore.

"Baik," jawab Shanghai lalu mengikuti Alice berjalan.

Dan kini, mereka berdua berjalan untuk pulang kerumah. Perjalanan pulang yang dihiasi oleh candaan yang diberikan Shanghai. Cukup untuk membuat Alice terhibur. Dan Shanghai merasa senang melihat Alice bisa tertawa–walaupun tidak terlalu terhibur sepertinya.

Tapi, baru seperempat perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Marisa. Alice bisa melihat ekspresi Marisa yang seperti biasanya—penuh dengan senyuman.

"Hai, Alice," sapa Marisa sambil tersenyum.

"_**Kodoku no yoru ga owatte (hoi hoi)**_

_**Koete kita toki no nagasa ni kizuke (yay)"**_

"U-um, ya~ A-ada apa?" Tanya Alice ragu-ragu sambil sedikit menjauh dari Marisa, dan Marisa menyadari hal itu.

"Aku cuma mau minta maaf soal kemarin…" ujar Marisa sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Alice merasa sedikit kasihan.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau 'kan?" ajak Marisa yang sedikit berharap. Berharap bahwa ajakannya berhasil.

"Jalan-jalan? Hm, baiklah~" jawab Alice dengan sedikit senyuman. Marisa merasa tak percaya karena Alice dengan mudah menerima ajakannya.

"_**Kokoro no niwa ni mebuita (hoi hoi)**_

_**Shiranai kimochi fukurandeku (yay)"**_

Dan pergilah mereka berdua. Berdua? Ya, Shanghai masih terpaku pada posisinya. Memandangi Alice dan Marisa yang semakin jauh darinya. Shanghai merasa semua ini mimpi, semua yang diharapkannya menjadi kenyataan. Mimpinya yang menginginkan Alice dan Marisa dapat bersama. Selamanya—

"_**Anata ni kureta inori to (hoi hoi)**_

_**Chiisa na negai wo mune ni idaite (yay)"**_

Dan akhirnya, seberkas senyum terukir di wajah mungilnya dan langsung menyusul Alice dan Marisa…

"_**Hoshi no yozora ni todokete (hoi hoi)**_

_**Kogoeru samusa wo atatame ni iku yo"**_

A/N : Ehem, bagian di bawah ini hanya menceritakan bagaimana pengalaman Alice saat membuat kue~

**~ Flashback ~**

Alice rencananya ingin belajar memasak pada Sakuya yang ahli memasak. Karena itulah, kini ia berada di Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Jadi bagaimana Alice? Apa kau mau belajar memasak bersama kami?" Tanya Sakuya pada Alice

"Ayolah Alice, ini menyenangkan~" bujuk Momiji.

"Umm~ bagaimana ya?" Alice merasa ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakuya yang merupakan maid di Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Baiklah, aku ikut" jawab Alice. Sakuya hanya tersenyum, sementara Momiji udah kabur. Entah kemana kita gak tau~ (?)

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita mulai." Ajak Sakuya yang langsung membawa Alice ke dapur.

Di dapur,

Alice membantu Sakuya membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk membuat kue.

"_**Mirakururin (yan), mirakururin (yan)**_

_**Miramiramiramiramirakururin (ahn)**_

_**Yurayurarin (yan), yurayurarin (yan)**_

_**Yurayurayurayurayurayurarin (ahn)"**_

Sakuya ingin membuat tart, tapi Yuyuko ingin membuat Fondue.

"_**Harahararin (yan), harahararin (yan)**_

_**Haraharaharaharaharahararin (ahn)**_

_**Hirahirarin (yan), hirahirarin (yan)**_

_**Hirahirahirahirahirahirarin (ahn)"**_

Srekkesrekkesrek (?)

45 menit kemudian

Kue pun jadi. Bahkan sudah dipotong-potong untuk dibagikan. Semua dapat bagian. Namun Meiling dan Reimu ingin cepat menyantap kue mereka. Dan saat mereka sudah memegang garpu, tiba-tiba muncullah Sakuya dengan aura Devil yang siap menyantap mereka. Sementara Sakuya asik memarahi Reimu dan Meiling, Mokou malah asik mengaduk adonan untuk kue selanjutnya.

"_**Mirakururin (yan), mirakururin (yan)**_

_**Miramiramiramiramirakururin (ahn)**_

_**Yurayurarin (yan), yurayurarin (yan)**_

_**Yurayurayurayurayurayurarin (ahn)"**_

Sedangkan Alice ingin memberikan kuenya untuk Marisa. Tapi sayang, Yuyuko yang jahil malah merebut kuenya. Tapi untunglah, datanglah Patchouli yang membela Alice. Untuk membalas perbuatan Yuyuko, Patchouli memukul kepala Yuyuko dengan buku tebalnya, sedangkan Alice hanya memperhatikan.

"_**Harahararin (yan), harahararin (yan)**_

_**Haraharaharaharaharahararin (ahn)**_

_**Hirahirarin (yan), hirahirarin (yan)**_

_**Hirahirahirahirahirahirarin (ahn)"**_

**~ Flashback End ~**

A/N : Aa… Kembali ke cerita awal… ^w^

Kini, Marisa dan Alice sudah berada di tempat yang ditunjukkan Aya. Tempat itu memang indah. Sebuah laut yang dihiasi oleh langit sore yang indah, ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam. Aya memang tidak bisa diremehkan untuk sesuatu yang indah-indah. Dan sampai saat ini, rencana Marisa masih berjalan sesuai rencana.

"_**Yuuga na WARUTSU de odorimashou (ah~n)**_

_**Makenai hikanai yuruganai (ah~ah~n)"**_

Terlihat Alice terpana dengan pemandangan itu. Ia berpikir, tidak rugi menerima tawaran Marisa. Dan bagi Alice, ini sudah lebih dari sekedar permintaan maaf. Dan akhirnya, ia tau bagaimana cara menghilangkan perasaan anehnya itu. Bukan dokter yang bisa menyembuhkannya, tapi dirinya-lah yang akan menyembuhkannya sendiri.

Alice tersenyum, dan kemudian memanggil Marisa dengan cara menarik pelan baju gadis penyihir itu.

"_**Itsudemo mune no naka sakenda (ah~n)**_

_**Watashi wa naze itsu made anata ga koishii no?"**_

Marisa menoleh, dan Marisa tau, pasti ada hal yang ingin disampaikan Alice. Dan perkiraan Marisa benar, memang ada sesuatu. Alice tersenyum kecil, dan berkata,

"_**Daisuki…"**_

Marisa yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Perlahan semburat merah menjalar ke wajahnya yang cantik. Karena asik terdiam, Marisa kehilangan kendali dan hampir membuat dirinya dan Alice terjatuh dari atas sapu terbangnya. Tapi untunglah ada Shanghai yang membantu.

"_**Omoidashi warai ni made (hoi hoi)**_

_**Yakimochi yaiteru wagamama dakara (yay)"**_

Mereka saling bertatapan, dan terdiam. Sampai akhirnya tertawa bersama…

"_**Suki ni natta hou ga make (hoi hoi)**_

_**Shiranai kimochi ga fukurandeku"**_

Dan malamnya, mereka tidur bersama, saling bertatapan, dan tangan mereka saling menggandeng. Sepertinya hari itu adalah hari yang indah untuk mereka. Hari yang mereka lalui bersama…

Tapi sayang, tanpa sepengetahuan Alice, Marisa sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Meninggalkan Alice dalam tidurnya yang lelap…

"_**Doushite naze nano kashira (hoi hoi)"**_

_**Omoi wa tsutaetara kowarechau yo (yay)**_

Pagi harinya, sebuah kabar duka ia dapatkan dari Shanghai. Sebuah kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Marisa telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Shanghai mengatakan, kepergian Marisa ada hubungannya dengan Yuuka, Yuuka Kazami. Mendengar nama Yuuka, Alice teringat akan satu hal,

Yuuka pernah mengancam untuk menghancurkan Gensokyo, dan ancaman itu sukses membuat warga Gensokyo panik. Tapi Yuuka mengajukan satu syarat, dan syaratnya adalah : "Gensokyo harus mengorbankan salah satu warganya sebelum bulan purnama, jika tidak, maka Gensokyo akan hancur.". Tapi, walaupun ancaman itu sempat membuat panik, warga Gensokyo hanya menganggap ancaman itu sebagai 'Angin Lalu' saja dan menjalankan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa tanpa memikirkan satu pertanyaan, "Jika Yuuka kembali dan menagih syaratnya, siapa yang akan dikorbankan Gensokyo?". Tidak ada yang memikirkan jawabannya selain Marisa. Setiap malam, Alice memergoki Marisa sedang merenung menatap bulan, Alice tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Marisa setiap menatap bulan.

"Dia itu Marisa 'kan, bukan Kaguya?" pikir Alice setiap memergoki Marisa saat menatap bulan.

"Jadi itu yang dia pikirkan setiap menatap bulan… aku mengerti sekarang…" gumam Alice sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Tapi kenapa Marisa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini padaku? Kenapa?" gumam Alice lagi yang kini mulai menitikkan air matanya. Shanghai hanya prihatin melihat Alice yang menangis itu. Mimpi Shanghai ternyata hanya sementara, belum menjadi kenyataan. Dan harapan untuk menjadi kenyataan itu tidak mungkin bisa didapatkan lagi.

"_**Anata to wa chigau shuzoku (hoi hoi)**_

_**Saigo ni naku no wa watashi nan dakara…"**_

Dan kenangan terakhir Marisa yang masih tertinggal adalah sebuah fotonya bersama Marisa dan sebuah boneka Marisa yang kini hanya bisa menjadi kenangan…

… **Owari …**

**Akhirnya~! Selesai bin selesai~!**

**Fic tragedy lagi dengan pairing yang masih sama~**

**Suer, fic ini gak ada menyentuhnya sama sekali~ soalnya Flan lagi pening waktu bikin ini****.**

**Bicara tentang inspirasi? Hmm~ sebenarnya fic yang Flan buat ini adalah video yang Flan dapat di **

**YouTube. Dengan judul yang sama~**

**Flan suka banget video ini, dengan pairing fave-nya Flan~ Hahay~!**

**Makanya Flan minta maaf kalo misalnya alurnya kecepatan dan perubahan scene-nya cepet banget + gak nyambung,**

**Ya karena itu tadi, Flan cuma ngikutin alur dari videonya aja,**

**Jadi gomen deh~ kalo misalnya para Readers pada pusing waktu baca fic ini. Belum lagi diksinya yang~ hmpf, bikin sakit hati~!**

**Mengenai ancaman Yuuka itu jangan dipikirin kebenarannya deh~! Itu cuma karangannya si Flan aja. Supaya****endingnya agak 'Dramatis' gitu~ (plakk!)**

**Okelah, untuk menyempurnakan karya Flan yang selanjutnya, Flan minta Review**

**Okeh~?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Best regards,**

**Flandre 'Bloody' Scarlet**


End file.
